fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon D. Draco/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Damon. A-G Absurdly Sharp Blade/Razor Sharp Hand: By the use and training of his Dragon's Claw techniques, Damon can use his hand as if it was a very sharp knife. He doesn't need actual forks or knives on his table to eat, he uses his own hands to cut and pierce, outside of the kitchen Damon uses it to get wood for a campfire. Acquired Poison Immunity: During his stay in Crimson World and his obliged fight with Erik, Damon is poisoned to death by him. However, due to some yet unknown events, he survived and even acquired immunities to all those poisons. The Alleged Boss: All-Loving Hero: He is loved by his family, by the people who he does missions for, and by the citizens of his Guild's City that because he is kind and has a heart of gold. Alternate Identity Amnesia: Due to the Flame Dragon Lacrima implanted on him, Damon suffers from internal brain modification since he is a natural Shadow Dragon Slayer while the implanted lacrima is a different element. Then he becomes a confused beast who seemingly doesn't care for anything, willing to violently attack anything in his way. Animal Motifs: A Dragon. He is instinctive, strong and protects his family. Since he was trained by a Dragon, Damon both internal and external appearance were transformed and evolved into that of a real dragon. Anti-Hero: AssKicking Equals Authority: Damon is the Leader of the Red Hawk Team and also its strongest member. *'Authority Equals Asskicking': He was once a candidate for S-Class mage and is also the leader of his own team. Titles are a thing in Breakdown. Badass: He takes out Party Bosses and Giant Monsters in one blow. *'Badass Abnormal': Damon was considered too weak and cowardly as a child, look at him now. *'Badass Boast': He has some...but this one is probaly the best. "You think I'm a fool? Yes, I'll admit I'm a fool. But I'm not just going to sit back and watch these people die when I-no, '''WE' can do something. Now you can stay here and protect your sorry hides or you can help me!"'' *'Badass Family': *'Badass In A Nice Suit': As a Winged Guardian, Damon mostly wears black suits while kicking minion's asses. *'Badass Unintentional': Damon isn't a cocky person and didn't plan to be so well or strong. Bad Liar: He just doesn't know how to lie, hell he even denies the actual truth after telling a lie. A fair example would be him breaking an important statue, Damon would say a gust of wind hit it and then later he would say "It wasn't me" while making a spout and looking to his right side. Battle Aura: By exerting his magical power, Damon basically does this. Belligerent Sexual Tension: This matches his relationship with Sam. She actively seeks his attention and he thinks of her as one of his best friends. Berserk Button: Hurt anyone he considers a good person or does anything he considers vile will prompt Damon even more to kick the person's ass. Big Brother Worship: Damon really really really adores and looks up to all of his older siblings. Big Eater: As an example, he eats more than all his family members together. As proof, sometimes they try to eat before him, explaining he should eat after they do because if he did so before, he would eat everything and not leave anything for them. Black Mage: Blood From The Mouth: Almost every time he is hit in the belly. Blood Knight: Break The Badass: Anorak was shown to be capable of defeating a lesser Rune Knight in a few normal hits. But much late even when using magic, the blonde is ONE-SHOTTED by a simple punch of Damon. Casting A Shadow: Damon was trained by a Shadow Dragon and has a unique type of Dragon Slayer Magic involving Shadow, going as far as to extend his being. Catch Phrase: "I'm excited for it" Mostly in every situation he finds interesting. Character Development: Chick Magnet: Subverted, he doesn't attract many girls, but those attracted are due to certain actions. Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: At first sight, due to his all wide smile and his idiotic face, Damon is seen as a very dumb person which he actually is, however, he still has his superhuman abilities and his incredible feats, all while acting like a dumbass. He drops the dumb demeanor whenever he needs to fight seriously. Confusion Fu: Damon fights randomly, he rarely aims for weak spots. Dark Is Not Evil: Even though Damon uses Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, he is not evil. Death Glare: Damon mostly does this alongside his Intimidator factor, he glares at someone who pissed him off as a way to threaten them. Dumb Is Good: Damon can be very slow, sucking at mathematic tests or scientific things. People have to explain complex things a few times before he gets it, and if he doesn't, he just leaves it be. Determinator: Dynamic Entry: Damon kicks in doors to get inside houses or manors, even when they are actually open. Sometimes he can jump off high places to appear in the midst of battles, surprising the others around due to the suddenness. Elemental Shapeshifter: Damon is able to cover himself in flames and fly while in this state by bursting himself like a fire rocket. Fearless Fool: Damon is willing to jump into the 'fire' or into the 'chaos' as many say, he does it without even thinking about himself. Feel No Pain: Once got his arm tore off in a battle, despite being cured later on. What does he do? Continues to fight normally despite the blood loss. He doesn't last MUCH though. Fights Like A Normal: When losing his mind by entering Dragon Force, Damon doesn't use spells that often. Friend to All Living Things: Subverted, he is friendly with most. Damon dislikes Demons. H-P Heroes Fight Barehanded: You give a powerful and almighty sword or spear for Damon to use against you, what does he do? He puts it on his mouth and punches your face. Heroic Willpower: Humble Hero: I Can Still Fight: Even after losing so much blood, or after losing a limb, Damon stands up and says he can still fight. I Hate Past Me: Idiot Hero: Damon can be very slow to the point he rarely uses his head to think, failing to remember crucial things. Even then, he doesn't forget what his principles and goals are. In-Series Nickname: Those close to him often call him "Dei". Japanese Pronouns: Ore and Watakushi. Killing Intent: Once Damon was infuriated to the point his killing intent could be felt like it was an aura. The Leader: Damon is the leader of his own team made of independent mages and mages from his own guild. Life Energy: Subverted, Ethernano, as it's not necessarily essential. Like Father, Like Son: On both cases: Damon uses Shadows to fight like Dante does and fights wildly like Honorium. Made Of Iron: Damon was hit by many things during his life, lost much blood, and nearly had his heart ripped out, he was thrown by an impact several kilometers away breaking through buildings, after it, he quickly got up. Meaningful Name: Damon comes from English and can mean Has Claw a reference to his willpower. Draco comes from Greek and can mean Rigorous a reference to his self-rigorousness. D. means Dammy which is an old nickname given to the Author in the Chat-Room by his friends. *His birth name has some references to the Mongol's Battles such as the Battle Of Mohi and the Battle Of Sit River, which may be seen as a reference to Damon opposition towards Genghis Breningoch whose name derives from the Emperor Genghis Khan. Missing Mom: Just that his mom was never mentioned by any familiar or by himself, hell he doesn't know or remember her. However, she has a page on the wiki. Mr. Fanservice: He only uses open shirts and sometimes he even tears them off during battles. Nice Guy: The Nose Knows: As a Dragon Slayer, Damon's nose is well trained to the point he smells the scent of creatures who passed through this place a lot of time ago. One Hit Kill: Subverted as he doesn't necessarily kill people. Damon defeated Anorak effortlessly with a normal punch to the face. He also does this often with big monsters. One-Man Army: Damon bare-handed defeats many other mages, monsters, weapon-using mages without much effort. Playing With Fire: Damon is able to control Flames, due to the Fire Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in him, he uses it with mastery. The Protagonist: Damon is the author's protagonist and also the main character of the story. Q-V Red Baron: He is called the Hybrid Dragon due to his elemental powers and Red Hawk due to his signature fire punch. Much later he defeats Genghis and becomes the Dragon Slayer King. Respect Your Elders: Completely does so with the people he considers to be his superiors in a way. Self-Made Orphan: This is half true and half wrong, while not intending to, Damon accidentally killed his mother because he was too weak as a fetus, then he demanded too much of her body, leading to a premature birth which kills his mother due to her lack of energy at the moment. Shipper on Deck: Can be rather honest when referring to people about this. *He openly teases Shin about going to the next level in his friendship with Meredy. *When seeing Rogue and Kagura's closeness, he pokes Rogue about it. *Tells Alex that he seemed to want more than friendship with Leo, not teasing the former due to the latter's death. Signature Laugh: Sometimes his laugh is written as Meshishishishi, it alludes to the romanization of food in Japanese. Spider Sense: His reflexes were very well trained ever since his childhood so that he can dodge sound-speed or wind-speed attacks. Super Mode: Includes his Drive, Dragon Force, and Colossal Mode. To Be A Master: Damon states he will become the Strongest Dragon Slayer ever, if not the strongest slayer. In truth, it was just Damon mumbling things out, it was never his objective. Took a Level in Badass: Is deemed too weak to be born as a fetus. Is deemed the kid with the smallest potential in his class. Is deemed as one of the less-experienced mages around. *Is then deemed as one of the strongest mercenaries which the work has to offer, also being a potential candidate for S-Class in Hydra Head much later. Much later, defeats the strongest Dragon Slayer. Trademark Favorite Food: He likes Lasagna more than any other food. It's a like he shares with Honorium. Unknown Origins: Shan's hair is silver/gray, Lucia's a redhead, Daisuke had blond hair, Dante has purple hair, Robin has brown hair, and finally Damon has black. What the... Unresolved Sexual Tension: Again, with Sam. Unstoppable Rage: W-Z What the Hell, Hero?: Wham Line: White Mage: Subverted, using his Dragon Slayer Magic, Damon can reduce the impact of some of his OWN wounds, but the damage remains there. Category:DamonDraco Category:Tropes